


The Witch of Endor

by baja_king



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 15:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15294072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baja_king/pseuds/baja_king
Summary: Sheridan decided it might be best to carry aspirin with him - especially if Psi Corps arrived with a pack of Bloodhounds looking for a solitary blip.





	The Witch of Endor

## 01 The Witch of Endor

Sheridan decided he was not going to become angry.  His uneasy alliance with Bester occasionally had its benefits, but at this particular moment suffered disadvantages.  It was the middle of the night and he found it difficult to act as if he belonged in Customs.  The last time Bester made such a hassle, he was tracking Earth’s oldest blip named Giles Corey.

When Bester contacted the station at the unusual hour, it was urgent and cause for immediate concern.  Whoever the Psi Corps was tracking, Bester had the advantage.  Sheridan made his way to Docking Bay 12 when the Psi Corps transport landed.  He knew Garibaldi was singing nursery rhymes in his mind.

Sheridan said, “Michael, your trigger finger looks itchy.”

Garibaldi moved his hand away from his PPG and defiantly said, “I won’t apologize for that.”

As Sheridan saw the army of Psi Cops exit the transport he said, “I think Mary’s going to need more than one little lamb tonight.”  He saw Bester in the lead and confidently approached.

Bester sported a toothy grin and said, “Good evening.”

Sheridan said, “You’re as happy as the Cheshire Cat.  What gives?”

Bester said, “Oh, we’re ahead of schedule.  When the _Ben Reich_ arrives, we’ll be more than ready.”

Garibaldi said, “It’s not due for another hour.”

“Precisely,” smiled Bester.  “Still, I suppose I should punch my timecard now while I still have the chance.”

Some ships were capable of docking inside the station but the _Ben Reich_ was too large.  As a luxury passenger liner, it had little interest in the station except to exchange passengers by way of shuttlecraft.  It was a dangerous and delicate operation.  The ship’s captain took a risk visiting the station, given the embargo imposed by President Clark.

Sheridan did not intend to trap innocent persons on the station.  Any incoming passenger might be Night Watch.  Mister Morden once arrived in a similar passenger exchange.  Clark tolerated the liner’s flirtations as it gave him another potential tactical opportunity.  Sheridan likened it to Pavlov’s dogs, but he refused to succumb to the ringing of the bell.

Garibaldi spoke with a crisp tongue, “What blip merits so many of you?”

Bester said, “A very dangerous woman named Simona Graves.”

Sheridan raised an eyebrow and asked, “Psi rating?”

“She’s a P13,” replied Bester.

Garibaldi scoffed, “Impossible.”

Bester said, “I know of only one other telepath currently not in our custody who is P13 or higher.  Tell me, Captain Sheridan – does she enjoy hunting down your Shadow adversaries?”

Sheridan said, “She understands her duties.”

“Pity,” said Bester.  “We can bring her home.  The Corps is Mother.  The Corps is Father.”

“She’ll never agree,” said Sheridan.  “Besides, she’s not here right now and I’m disinclined to recall her to the station.”

One of Bester’s men said, “We can handle the situation without her.”

Sheridan wished he had taken aspirin before this encounter with Bester.  The Psi Corps had a way of getting to him.  He was about to say something until the Psi Cops turned and looked at something.  Sheridan turned around and saw Kosh with Lyta.  He asked, “Ambassador, what brings you here?”

Kosh spoke, “Dreams, magic, talismans, innocence, guilt, light, truth, death, life.”

It was enough to make Sheridan contort his face in confusion.  The Vorlon rarely spoke in plain language.  While Sheridan made great effort to better understand Kosh, he felt a personal defeat with the strange statement.  He finally said, “I’m not evolved enough to understand.”

“Good,” said Kosh.

Sheridan turned to Garibaldi and said, “Help Mister Bester.”  Then he approached Kosh and Lyta.  He knew that Garibaldi remained upset with Psi Corps.  Kosh only ventured about the station when he had a purpose.  Sheridan needed to know what interested the Vorlon with the impending arrival.

Lyta said, “I don’t need to be a telepath to know what you’re thinking.”

Sheridan quietly said, “This is unusual.  You know this woman.”

“Yes,” said Kosh, who began walking away.

Sheridan started to follow but Lyta stood in his way.  She quietly said, “She is more ancient than you realize.  Let her come to Kosh.”  She turned and followed the ambassador, leaving Sheridan somewhat perplexed.

The idea of early evolved super humans perplexed Sheridan.  Corey proved immortal, possessing many traits and gifts that the Psi Corps only dreamed about.  The Vorlon-Shadow conflict interfered with the normal evolutionary process.  While the Vorlons claimed they were helping with humanity’s evolution, Sheridan wondered about the veracity of such a statement.  Corey was over twelve thousand years old.  What were the earliest humans truly like?

 _She’s more ancient than you realize_.  Sheridan chose to interpret that statement as another immortal human.  Was Graves a long lost mate to Corey?  What did she intend with her visit to Babylon 5?  Corey sought to return a piece of Kosh.  How many other ancient humans survived into the modern age?

“What’s wrong?”

Sheridan roused from his musings and realized Garibaldi stood close.  He replied, “Kosh wants Simona Graves to see him.”

Garibaldi scoffed, “I don’t think Bester will let that happen.”

Sheridan said, “All the days of Methuselah were nine hundred sixty and nine; and he died.”  No, he simply assumed another identity.  Sheridan considered himself a better man for having met Corey.  Would his encounter with Graves prove the same?

“Pfft,” said Garibaldi.  “I still think it was a teep trick of some kind.”

“We’ll see,” Sheridan calmly said.  “Time to hurry up and wait.”

#B5#

The shuttlecraft docked.  Garibaldi remained hidden along with several of his men.  While not intent on interfering with Bester, he simply needed to make sure no innocents suffered.  Sheridan stood poised by the detail that acted more like ushers to move along the weary passengers.  He had no idea what to look for, but suspected Graves to appear old like Corey did.

When a woman exited the shuttlecraft, Sheridan saw two Psi Cops stealthily advance to a forward concealment.  Yes, it was about to go down he thought.  This woman did not appear old; rather, somewhere in her thirties with flaming red hair and brilliant green eyes.  She wore a floor length lavender green dress accentuated with purple lilies.  The Psi Cops must be mistaken.

The woman stopped and called, “I smell rotten apples.”  Then she continued as if everything was normal.  Sheridan took the phrase as a warning to the Psi Cops.  He knew one of the defiant comments of blips and rogues: the apple core is mother, the apple core is father; we are the pits.

Sheridan approached the woman and asked, “Are you Simona Graves?”

The woman teased, “Is that the name I’m using these days?  Very well, you caught me flatfoot.”  She produced from under her dress neckline an amulet attached to a chain that bore the Seal of Solomon.  It appeared crafted of brass and iron.

Sheridan said, “Where are your stones and irons?  Let me undergo the peine forte et dure, for I stand mute before you.  You have no jurisdiction over me.”

“That’s a curious statement but seeing how President Clark considers you a renegade it’s not surprising,” said Graves.  “I know your current intent is innocent but they exploit it in their efforts to apprehend me.”

The lecithin collar flew through the air towards Graves but it burst asunder.  It was going down and Sheridan was trapped in the crossfire.  Security hurried away other passengers while the Psi Cops aggressively advanced.  Something compelled Sheridan to stand in front of the woman as a shield.

Bester cautiously approached and said, “She’s controlling you.”

“On the contrary,” said Graves.  “He chose to protect me on his own.  Chivalry lives.”

Sheridan felt confused as his feet slid him away from Graves.  He had no ability to control his actions but when he felt the release he turned around and saw Graves with her arms in the air.  He felt the cold psychokinetic wind.  All in the docking area were forced against walls except Graves and Sheridan.  What powers did she have?

Graves teased, “Coming?”  She began walking and Sheridan followed, seeing the others immobilized.  She was ancient.  He felt dazed and confused, almost like his days as a young midshipman.  Was this Graves’ influence?

As the two entered Customs, security personnel anxiously produced PPG’s but Sheridan motioned for them to stand down.  Narn security reluctantly complied but Sheridan saw anger in their eyes.  He looked at Graves, who said nothing.  Then he saw Zack arrive with reinforcements.

Graves calmly said, “You have no jurisdiction over me.”  Then she scoffed, “You’re a fool if you think you’ve won.”

Sheridan asked, “What do you mean?”

“You will only win after you die,” said Graves.  “Not until that time.  My message for Kosh is personal.”

Sheridan said, “He is expecting you.”

As the two entered the lift Graves said, “You’ve no idea what I am.”

Sheridan said, “I’m sure I don’t.  How many others like you are there?”

“Very few,” replied Graves.

The lift stopped and both entered the antechamber containing the protective masks.  Sheridan did not like visiting the Alien Sector.  He tolerated it simply because several ambassadors relied on protective masks to conduct business about the station.  He donned his mask.  This scenario felt too familiar.

The antechamber door opened, revealing Lyta.  Sheridan sensed intense hostility emanating from the telepath.  Whatever task Kosh intended, Lyta reluctantly complied.  He and Graves followed Lyta to the ambassador’s quarters.  Sheridan thought he heard whispers.  He turned about unexpectedly, thinking someone followed, but saw nothing.

“They always follow,” sighed Graves.  “They are far from the abode of the dead so they are forced to linger here.”

Lyta curtly said, “Dead is dead.”

Graves calmly said, “This stepdaughter does not understand.”

Sheridan did not like puzzles.  He was a military man.  While he did not know Lyta’s history, he doubted the telepath bore any relation to Graves.  Aside from the same hair color, the two did not bear any resemblance.  Lyta’s hazel eyes briefly glowed despite the obscuring by the protective mask.

The unusual trio entered the ambassador’s Spartan quarters.  Kosh did not maintain furnishings.  He said, “It is time.”

Graves said, “You will not survive this but the light shall shine brighter than ever.”

Kosh asked, “You have seen this?”

“Fear is your enemy,” said Graves.

Kosh said, “I am oldest.”

“Not quite, my dear friend,” said Graves.  “There remains another.  Do not distress.  We survived.  Those who did not still visit in dreams when the magic allows.  We were innocent.”

Kosh said, “We did not kill your tribe.”

Graves said, “You may as well have.”

Kosh asked, “Where will you go?”

“Where I must,” replied Graves.  “We shall meet again in the abode.”

“You bring the darkness,” said Kosh.

Graves let out a shriek and Sheridan covered his ears.  He knew that sound.  Graves was a Shadow agent.  Why did Kosh want to see her?  What did the strange message mean?

Sheridan shouted, “This won’t end well for you.”

“It never does,” said Graves.  “You’ve no idea what the Vorlons did to our race.  You’ve not a clue what the Shadows did to our planet.  Humanity had to start all over again from a handful of survivors.  I despise these wars.”

Lyta grabbed Sheridan and pulled him out of the room.  She said, “This is between Kosh and Simona.”

Sheridan was a man of action, not someone inclined to wait in the hallway.  The strange whispers intensified, growing into a cacophony of overlapping pieces of conversations in various languages.  Many voices spoke in Earth tongues but not all.  The ambassador’s door opened and Sheridan saw a parade of ghosts.  He realized Graves lay on the floor convulsing in some type of fit.

Lyta warned, “Don’t touch her!”

Then Sheridan realized Graves no longer moved.  He saw a horrible figure emerge from the woman’s prone body, one that he saw once before when he had Morden in his cell.  The spiderlike creature remained reluctant and Sheridan understood it feared Kosh.  He barely noticed the hurried arrival of the Psi Cops.

Lyta snapped, “STOP!”

The Psi Cops ignored the warning but the ghosts formed a barricade.  It caught Bester and his men unaware.  Despite lacking solid form, the ghosts unveiled a type of energy that prevented the Psi Cops from advancing.  The strange mists in the hallway added to the eeriness of the scene.

Sheridan shielded his eyes as Kosh emitted some type of energy beam against the emerging spiderlike creature.  He heard the Shadow screech and tried to shield the noise from his ears while his eyes narrowed to mere slits.  Sheridan wanted to be anywhere but that particular spot.  When the brightness of the energy dissipated, he realized the Shadow no longer remained.

Lyta said, “It’s over, Captain.”

Sheridan lowered his arms as he reentered Kosh’s quarters and saw Kosh’s headpiece lower into position.  He knelt beside the prone woman and tried feeling a pulse but found none.  Then he nearly fell backwards as the woman inhaled unexpectedly.  The strange ghosts began returning and he felt confused.

Kosh said, “All is well for the moment.”

As Graves struggled to stand, Sheridan felt compelled to assist her.  He felt confused.  What just happened?  Then he remembered Corey had the ability to regenerate.  He heard the sound of a PPG charging and turned around.  Bester stood with weapon poised.

“Ah, a long lost son,” said Graves.  “One day you will realize you are on the wrong side.”

Bester said with determination, “The Corps is Mother.  The Corps is Father.”

Graves calmly said, “The Corps is not for our kind, Alfred.  Step aside, my son.”

Sheridan felt the psychokinetic wind.  To him, it was a gentle breeze, whereas Bester was forced out of Kosh’s quarters and against the hallway wall.  Sheridan followed Graves into the hallway and saw the Psi Cops similarly forced against the walls.  The ghosts disappeared but he continued hearing their whispers.

Once in the antechamber, Sheridan pulled off his mask and demanded, “What in the hell just happened?”

Graves said, “You do not understand what I am.”  She returned her mask to the cubicle and continued, “They turned against us so very long ago.”

“You were on their side,” said Sheridan.

As Graves walked to the elevator she said, “My people were divided.  They offered us the universe.  Then they betrayed us.  The Shadows destroyed our cities and sunk our continents.  Only a handful of us survived.  They left us with nothing.  I learned my lesson.”

The elevator doors opened and the two entered.  Sheridan heard the whispers.  He wondered why the ghosts followed Graves.  As the doors began closing, he saw the Psi Cops rushing into the antechamber.  He felt strangely satisfied when the doors closed.  Despite his temporary alliance with Bester, he did not trust the man.

“I needed Kosh to kill it,” said Graves.

Sheridan asked, “What now?”

Graves said, “I can return to Earth now.  My heart is heavy with so many lost souls clinging to me.”

Sheridan asked, “Why not join the fight?”

Graves replied, “I already have.  Be cautious of Alfred Bester.  He is not like other telepaths.”

Sheridan scoffed, “Tell me about it.”

“I must find Giles,” said Graves.

“He may not trust you,” said Sheridan.  “You sided with the Shadows.”

“And he with the Vorlons,” scoffed Graves.  “Every ten thousand years, they quarrel.  Because of their interference, countless species have been culled to prevent evolution.  Their greatest fear is if we become as them.”

Sheridan did not want to believe the statement.  Vorlons worked with several species and provided limited assistance when the timing was convenient for them.  Shadows seemed more inclined to share technology with their allies.  In the book of G’Quan, the screaming darkness destroyed the mindwalkers and their kin.

“I don’t understand,” said Sheridan.

“It’s time to put aside ancient quarrels,” said Graves as the lift doors opened.  “I must find Giles.  Good Captain, forgive me, but I must away from here.”

Sheridan did not have time to consider the statement.  One moment he was standing in the lift but then inexplicably found himself leaning against a wall in the corridor.  He saw medical staff tending to persons.  He caught the pungent whiff of smelling salts and snapped, “Damn it!  I’m conscious!”

Franklin casually said, “Just making sure.”  He extended his arm and helped up Sheridan.  He said, “You seem alright.”

Sheridan tugged at his uniform to straighten it and asked, “What happened?”

Franklin shrugged, “Don’t really know.  It’s almost as if everyone fell asleep at exactly the same moment.  If you’ll excuse me, sir.”

Sheridan gently waved away the physician.  He surveyed the situation and solicited reports from his staff.  The _Ben Reich_ departed without incident.  C  & C was unaware of the strange phenomenon that caused everyone in Graves’ path to fall asleep.  It seemed a simple enough escape.

However, Sheridan understood that he would not know the entirety of the situation.  In his capacity as military governor, he knew everything eventually ended but arriving at that point did not always make sense.  He saw an angry Bester demanding an answer while the crew of Psi Cops remained silent.  Likely, the associates were conducting unauthorized scans.  Tails tucked between their legs, the Corps reluctantly accepted defeat and returned to their transport.


End file.
